Food manufacturers are constantly looking for a new improved method for preparing foods. In particular, a rapid and efficient method which also produces high quality foods is always desirable. The invention of a viable food processing equipment related to implementing the above mentioned new method is also an important subject matter for a food and an equipment manufacturer.
When steam cooking or heating is involved in preparing food products such as oriental dumplings and other oriental "Diam-sims", it is highly desirable to find a new rapid method of accomplishing the process due to the time consuming nature of the conventional steaming process. For example, the conventional steam cooking of dumplings requires steaming time of 20 to 40 minutes at 210 degrees Fahrenheit depending on the size and the initial temperature of the dumplings. Using a pressure cooker, one can speed up the process by raising the steam temperature. But the process requires the use of cumbersome equipment.
A dumpling or an oriental "Diam-sim" generally consists of a skin made from a dough and an inner filling made of vegetables and meats. A conventional steaming process provides heating at the outer skin. The inner filling receives heat after it is conducted through the cross section of the dumpling. By the time the core of the inner filling is fully cooked at above 165 degrees Fahrenheit, the outer skin is generally well cooked for an extra length of time. This is particularly true when the dumpling is frozen prior to the cooking. For example, the outer layer of the meat and/or vegetables may be overcooked in the time it takes to thaw and cook the core of the meat and/or vegetables. In addition, the juice of the meat may be absorbed by or even penetrate the outer skin of the dumpling making the outer skin less than desirable.